


我不信，除非你给我看看

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 避雷：双o，德拉科O身A心，哈利O身O心
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377244
Kudos: 40





	我不信，除非你给我看看

“都准备好了吗？”一个穿着黑色西装的中年男人从外面走进来，西装胸口处绣着波特家族的家徽，身后跟着几个同样穿着黑色西装的青年。

“都准备好了，一共十二个。”中年男人身边还跟着一个三十出头的女人，她快走几步推开了门，把中年男人迎了进去，“您可以挨个检查。”

门后是一间宽敞的房间，里面有一排穿着白衬衫和米色中裤的男孩子，他们脸颊粉嫩，嘴唇红润，神情呆滞，眼眸暗淡无光，低眉顺眼地站在来人面前，双手不安地绞着。

“都在这儿了，一共十二个，都是Omega。”女人殷勤地接待着大客户——这个中年男人是波特家族的管家，每三个月就要来买十二个漂亮乖巧的Omega男孩。

他家少爷一定是个骄奢贪图享乐的Alpha吧。女人跟在中年男人身后，陪着笑随他一起检查面前的商品。

一共十二个少年，放眼望去几乎都是清一色的模样，温柔漂亮，身材娇小，都是Omega该有的样子。管家一个个男孩看过去，默默点头，直到他看到了一个金发少年，他胸前的名牌告诉管家，他叫德拉科·马尔福。

这是Omega吗？他打量着德拉科：德拉科的个子比周围的少年们要高出一个头，长相也不是温温柔柔的，反而更偏Alpha那样有线条感，更棱角分明；气质不如其他少年温和，也像个Alpha那样带些气势逼人的威胁感...而且他的信息素闻起来也不是寻常Omega那样香香甜甜的，若有若无的威士忌酒味让他像极了一个Alpha——若不是在这儿见到他，中年男人真怀疑他是个不折不扣的Alpha。

“我只要Omega。”管家转身看着女人，“你确定他是吗？”

“是的，先生，他虽然看着很A，但确确实实是个O，我们检查过好几遍的。您可以再确认一遍。”女人忙不迭地递上一个托盘：里面放着几块手帕，一支喷雾和手套。

中年男人摆摆手，推开女人的托盘，他身后的年轻男人从手提箱里拿出一块手帕和一个喷瓶，把手帕用喷瓶喷湿后直接捂上了德拉科的口鼻。

“唔！”德拉科下意识挣扎，他挥动的手臂打疼了周围娇弱的Omega少年，他们尖叫着跑开，抱团缩在一起看着被三四个男人按在地上的德拉科。

没有Omega能拒绝Alpha的信息素，这是测试Omega的惯常手段——用从Alpha身上提取的信息素制成高浓度的喷雾，将喷雾对准Omega口鼻轻轻一喷就能欣赏受害者无助可怜的发情模样——只有他们会这么不争气地为另一个从未谋面的Alpha的味道发狂发疯，双腿发软，脸色绯红，下身湿润一片，手指隔着裤子也要拼命往屁股里塞。

中年男人看着被按倒在地的德拉科，少年低头藏起脸上控制不住的浪荡，攥紧拳头奋力反抗按着他四肢的男人们。

房间的光线很昏暗，一小束光从窗帘的缝隙里漏进来，正好落在德拉科的下半张脸上，正好让中年男人看见了他紧紧咬着的嘴角。哪怕少年低着头，他也能想象出他浅灰色眼眸里的不满和愤怒——高贵得宛如Alpha，没有人能强迫他发情，没有人能强迫他在大庭广众下脱下裤子，急不可耐地把手指塞进湿热流水的小穴。

可是没有Omega能抵挡Alpha的信息素。

管家嗅着空气中逐渐浓郁的刺激威士忌酒味，想起了少爷平日的其中一个爱好就是驯服野马，不管多烈多野的马，在少爷的鞭子和调教下都会变得温顺的。

这样桀骜不驯的Omega，少爷会喜欢的。

这是生理反应，德拉科眼神迷离，内裤已经被流出的水弄得湿哒哒的。他怨恨地瞪着管家锃亮的皮鞋，将仇恨的分寸谨慎小心地控制在男人膝盖以下——多一分他都会被严厉地惩罚。

这该死的生理反应！德拉科的嘴角渗出血珠，此刻的他怨恨极了这幅对Alpha的信息素没有抵抗力的身子，恨极了他发软的腰和逐渐滚烫的身子，恨极了不断流水的屁股和忍不住伸到裤子里的手指，也恨极了身旁的人塞到他手里的假阳具——他不会被这种玩意操干，他不会被任何人操干。

当臀部的皮肤接触到身下的地毯，德拉科的手指顺利地塞进了小穴，他垂着脑袋，欲望践踏着理智奔涌而出，从大脑一路窜到手指，一个劲地往小穴里挤，在肠壁上摩擦，在敏感点附近打转。

当德拉科的体液打湿地毯，当房间里的酒精味浓郁到宛如堆放了十几个酒鬼，当他苍白的皮肤热得发烫红得似火时，中年男人终于相信了眼前这个从外表上来看和Alpha无异的男孩是个正宗的Omega，一旁的年轻男人才上前给德拉科注射了一针抑制剂熄灭了他的欲火。

被擦得锃亮的黑色皮鞋出现在德拉科眼皮下，经历过半场自慰和一针抑制剂的少年十分疲惫，他透过额前金色的碎发依稀在那鞋面上看到了男人满意的微笑。

“尺寸不错，小先生。”他盯着德拉科垂落在双腿间的性器，欲望尚未完全释放，德拉科的老二还半勃起着，尺寸在Omega里可以说是相当惊人了，“少爷会喜欢你的。”

尺寸不小，长相很A，还是个Omega，没错，少爷会喜欢他的。男人移步走开，说了一句“下一个”。

一个瘦弱的红发少年被推了出来，验货还在继续。

============================

穿过贴着香槟色小雏菊墙纸的走廊，中年男人推开尽头的房门，快步向左走去，他的目的地是左手边的衣帽间，要找的人是坐在小圆凳上、看着仆人帮他穿鞋袜的漂亮少年。

“哈利少爷，”男人向坐在凳子上的少年弯腰鞠躬，“新的玩具已经到了，您要去看看吗？”

“不了，你把他们放好吧，我等会还要去打高尔夫呢。辛苦你了。”哈利左脚踩在面前仆人的大腿上，看着他给自己套上白色棉袜后穿上鞋子。

“不辛苦，这是我身为您的管家的本分。那晚上您要玩这一批新的还是...这次有一个不错的男孩，我想您会喜欢的。”

“是吗...”哈利起身在全身镜前转了一圈，从身旁仆人捧着的托盘里挑选了一枚戒指戴上, “有多漂亮？”

“像爱斯梅拉那样漂亮。”管家先生收起下巴，目光垂落，他有信心少爷一定会对那个少年感兴趣的——因为爱斯梅拉是少爷最爱的马，也是驯服过的最烈的马。

“我喜欢。今晚就他了。”哈利转身，带着仆人们走出衣帽间。

=====================

“Hi,帮我把球捡回来。”哈利一杆打偏，球滚到了树下，而那里正好坐着一个金发少年。

“自己捡。”德拉科正在郁闷就这么被买走了，正在担忧以后的日子会不会充满无穷无尽没有节制的欢爱，完全不想理会哈利的喊声——白白净净的漂亮男孩，又是一个被买来作为欲望发泄的Omega。

少爷会喜欢你的，那个男人的话在他的脑海中挥散不去。少爷到底是什么样的存在？买了这么多漂亮Omega的男人到底是谁？是不是一个沉浸在声色犬马之中，肾虚到没有头发、眼眶上挂着两个黑眼圈的Alpha？——除了Alpha还有谁会买这么多Omega呢？

“你竟敢拒绝我？”哈利甩着球棍走进，看着德拉科一副Alpha的样子，想起了管家的话，“你会后悔的。”

他捡起球离开，德拉科看着他的背影想着这怕不是被少爷宠坏的Omega。

==========================  
他们再次遇到了。德拉科攥紧拳头，看着那个被管家迎进来的少年，那个让他捡球的少年，那个他以为不过是个得宠的玩具但管家对他弯腰鞠躬恭敬喊他“少爷”的少年。

“你说那匹野马是谁？”哈利坏笑着瞟了一眼德拉科，明知故问。

“是他，德拉科·马尔福。”两个青年推着德拉科来到哈利身前，“或许少爷会觉得他看起来并不像是Omega，但是我们检查过了，他确实是。”

“是吗...”哈利绕着德拉科转了一圈，最后停在他面前，手里的鞭子轻轻戳着他的小腹，“你是Omega？”

“是的，少...”

“我不要听你说，我要他自己说。”哈利阻止管家的回答，“你说，德拉科，你是Omega吗？”

“...是。”他回答得咬牙切齿，像是这个词有多拗口，像是他的身份有多难堪。

“我不信，”哈利的手指搭上德拉科肩头，推着少年往后走去，“除非你让我看看。”

他推着德拉科坐在沙发上，自己站在少年面前，手中的鞭子晃来晃去，鞭尖轻轻打在德拉科的裤裆上——这让金发少年逐渐起了反应——哈利不耐烦地踢着德拉科的鞋子，催促着他证明自己是Omega。

“说真的，你一点儿都不像一个O。”哈利跨坐在德拉科腿上，手指摁着他的乳头，在听到德拉科轻哼一声后捧住了他的脸，“不止是外表，就连性格也不像。我从前也不是没有见过Omega，他们可听话了，让做什么就做什么，乖乖听我的话，叫我主人，在我面前脱下裤子撅起屁股，哀求我操他们。”

“但是你呢，德拉科？你连承认自己性别都扭扭捏捏，连脱下裤子都做不到...还不愿意叫我主人...我还真没见过这样的O，就像在遇到爱斯梅拉之前我从没想过世界上还会有这么野，这么烈的马...”

“你和爱斯梅拉一样，德拉科，”哈利摸着他的嘴唇，凑到他身前，老二压在德拉科裤裆上，“你和我的爱斯梅拉一样野，一样烈，一样辣...不想叫主人就不叫吧，我喜欢你，所以你可以拥有特权...不过现在，我想看看你发情的样子，看看我的小爱斯梅拉是不是真的是个Omega。”

“不要让我失望，宝贝。”哈利往德拉科耳朵里吹气，离开前咬了一口他的耳廓，“按住他。”

“你要做什么？”德拉科看着哈利拿起几个精致的小瓶子，想起了上午在众人面前发情的自己，“我说了我是Omega！我是！”

“我不信。”哈利拿着两个茶色的玻璃瓶犹豫不决，于是转头征询德拉科的意见，“你喜欢松柏香还是硝烟味？”

“我都不喜欢。”德拉科闻到了空气中散发出来的Alpha信息素，比上午那个小喷瓶里的要浓烈上百倍，他恐惧地咽着口水，不久前的尴尬和耻辱再次涌了上来，“我不要，一个都不要。”

“别这样，试试吧，宝贝。”哈利举起其中一个小瓶，在手帕上倒了一滴液体，瞬间整个房间都被松柏香填满，“你放心，这不是信息素，只是用信息素做成的某种催情剂，会让你屁股流水，但不会让你像发情一样软成一滩水...用松柏好吗？这个味道很棒，我还能记得那个散发着松柏香的男人，和我做爱的时候他的汗液都是带着松柏味的....”

“那你为什么不找他，为什么...”

“我要怎么和一个死人做爱？”哈利晃晃小瓶子，里面只剩半桶的液体叮当晃动，“瞧，这瓶子剩下的就是从他腺体里提取出来的，不过他在摘除腺体后就死掉了...”

哈利拿着手帕走到德拉科面前，揉揉他的头发，捂住他的口鼻，笑得很温柔。

“要表现得好一点哦，小爱斯梅拉。”

==========================

德拉科红着脸红着眼摊在沙发上，他的衬衫大开，裤子被扯下，内裤已经被流出的水打湿了；黑发少爷坐在德拉科腿上，他的裤子磨蹭着Omega柔嫩的肌肤，他的手揉搓德拉科的老二，凑上去亲吻德拉科。

说是亲吻其实并不准确，那只是一个快要触碰到的吻。哈利的嘴唇轻轻划过德拉科的脸颊，在他耳边吹气，舌头舔着他的耳垂，听着少年发出难耐的呻吟。

“是不是很舒服？”哈利咬了一口德拉科的下颚，看着他的脸颊绯红，眼睛里也蓄起了水，“是不是很想要？”

德拉科红着脸点头，眼神迷离地看着坐在身上的少年，他的内裤似乎太小了，勒得他老二发疼；他的内裤又不够大，没有足够的布料去吸收他小穴里流出的水；他的皮肤发红发烫，近在咫尺的少年是他降温的唯一方法。

“你要...操就快点...”他咬着自己的舌头，高傲地向哈利求饶，“要标记还是....做，随便你....一个Alpha这样折磨一个Omega...有意思吗？”德拉科的声音里有掩盖不住的轻喘，他的屁股已经太湿太湿了，他的老二硬得发疼小穴却空虚得要命。

他的尊严远比不上此刻释放情欲更重要，他愿意为了肉体的愉悦放下身段。

“操？”哈利轻笑一声，脱下裤子，粉色的性器已经挺立起来，他拉着德拉科的手伸到双腿之间，“我的水比你的还多，怎么操你？”

“你不是...”德拉科感受着手指上的潮湿水润，不敢置信，“你不是Alpha...”

“我是个Omega...”哈利脱下衣服，跪在德拉科身前，用牙齿咬着他的内裤，一点点拽下来，“我要的是你操我，不是我操你。”

在松柏催情剂的作用下，哈利也进入状态了。虽然他不如德拉科那样直接吸入了大量催情剂，但是空气中浓郁起来的松柏催情剂和德拉科散发出来的威士忌信息素，让他生理和心理同时动情，让他忍不住把德拉科当作一个Alpha去看待，忍不住含住他粗大的老二，吮吸得啧啧作响。

“操...哈...啊....别，别停，再吸一次...”德拉科仰头倒在沙发上，手指在小穴里进进出出，性器在哈利嘴里进进出出。他揪着头发让哈利再吮吸一次龟头，再舔几次马眼，再...给他做一会让他爽上天的口活。

哈利的舌头在他的老二上游走，Omega浑身肌肤细腻，连握着德拉科老二的手都光滑无比，揉搓着少年胯下的小球，凑上去吮吸。

太美了。德拉科一个不经意的低头看到了身前的哈利：他的脸颊红润，眼眸水亮，他凑上前吮吸卵蛋，自己粗大且被涂满少年唾液的性器正挂在他脸上，肉粉的性器上不满跳动的血脉，在哈利的脸上突突弹动；唾液从老二上转移到哈利脸上，把他的脸颊也抹成一片亮晶晶。

哈利祖母绿的眼睛半眯着，半张脸埋在德拉科的淡金色的耻毛里，粉色的舌头舔舐卵蛋和柱身，白嫩的手指和被握住的狰狞性器形成鲜明对比。

“我好看吗？”少年直起身子爬到沙发上，勾着他的脖子和他缠绵亲吻，整齐的两排牙齿在德拉科下巴上留下一圈齿痕。哈利正逐渐失去大脑的控制权，他的欲望侵蚀着他的身子，叫嚣着让他坐在德拉科身上疯狂摆腰，让德拉科的精液喷溅在自己体内。

“好看。”德拉科的手指插在屁股里，双腿打开到最大角度。他的手指很长，但是再长也比不上性器，“我下面...”

德拉科艰难开口，隔靴搔痒的痛苦他不想再忍受，他需要被填满，他需要正视自己的身份和处境——一个可怜的、被下药了的Omega。

“和我有什么关系。”出乎意料的，哈利冷笑一声，他撑起身子，扶着德拉科的老二塞入体内，“要高潮自己解决，我要的只是你操我，我需要的只是你的性别和你的老二，你后面能不能爽和我没有关系。”

“你！”德拉科恼怒地瞪了一眼哈利——所以在他眼里我是什么？一根人形按摩棒？一个不会标记他不会让他怀孕的Alpha？——他想骂这个渣男几句，但还没开口就被阻止了。

被自己老二进入哈利体内的舒适感给阻止了。

温暖，紧致，湿滑。德拉科的老二和哈利的屁股，像是刀和刀鞘，钥匙和锁，一切都完美契合。

哈利坐在他身上，腰肢摆动，老二在他体内进出抽插；德拉科躺在沙发上，双腿打开，手穿过哈利的腿插在屁股里，用最快的频率操弄小穴。

但这是不一样的，被手指操弄和被性器操弄是不一样的感觉。哈利满脸通红，呻吟断断续续，每次坐下去时，德拉科粗大且长的肉柱都会顶过他的敏感点，和肠壁亲密摩擦然后在拔出时发出“咕啾”一声；反观德拉科，他的老二倒是爽的不行，但后面却空虚得紧，水不断流出来，但塞进去的只有手指，根本填不满那个贪婪的小洞，更别提戳到敏感点让他呻吟出声了。

操，等我解决了后面，我一定要干死你。德拉科瞪着身上不断浪叫揉搓乳头的哈利，心中十分憋屈。

好在天无绝人之路，在这个经历过上百场性爱的房间里，最不缺的就是道具了。很快，德拉科就在沙发上摸到了一根震动棒，打开开关后塞入自己体内，瞬间，嗡嗡震动的棒子就顶到了德拉科的前列腺，让他眼前一白，差点射在哈利体内。

“哈....插着震动棒操我...你可真有意思...”哈利趁德拉科不注意，坏心眼地把震动棒往德拉科体内再狠狠按进去，满意地享受德拉科充血壮大的性器，“后面的刺激也能让你再变粗一点？那你可要好好玩你的屁股，我喜欢你越来越粗的几把，宝贝。”

“那希望你也能喜欢接下来的。”德拉科红着眼睛扑倒哈利，性器狠狠捅进少年身体，“自己惹的祸，自己收拾吧。”

======================  
你看到了吗？在沙发上纠缠的两道人影？躺在沙发上的是一个浑身皮肤透出粉红色的黑发少年，他身上压着一个金发少年，少年的屁股里塞着一根嗡嗡震动的假阳具，手里握着震动棒的遥控器，粗大的老二正塞在黑发少年的屁股里，随着他腰肢的摆动在黑发少年体内进出，而每一次的进出都会伴随着黑发少年的呻吟。

呵，不要说你没听到，我知道你听到了，你看，你耳朵都红了，脸也是....承认吧，你听见了黑发少年，我们的哈利那些高声的淫言浪语，你听到了金发少年的性器进出哈利身体里的声音，像是下雨天踩在水坑里的声音。

“快点，快点....啊嗯..德拉科...快点，操深点，再深点！顶进去！”哈利揪着德拉科的头发，一口咬在他的肩上，双腿盘上他的腰。

“顶..顶进去..我他妈又不是Alpha...”德拉科跪在沙发上，他抱着哈利，一边顶嘴一边努力戳着哈利的生殖腔口，而每次戳上腔口，哈利都会尖叫着加紧他的老二，热乎乎的气流拂过他的耳廓。

Omega...我在操一个Omega。德拉科抱着哈利，这是他第一次操弄别人，第一次挤进别人的小穴，第一次看到一个肤白貌美呻吟美妙的Omega被自己顶到翻白眼。

这才是Omega吧，德拉科看着躺在沙发上意乱情迷的哈利，看着他凌乱的黑发，红扑扑的脸颊，摘了金丝边眼镜后更加清澈的祖母绿眼眸，他好像能明白为什么人们喜欢操干一个Omega了。

他太美了。德拉科挺腰，后穴的震动棒被调低了频率，酥酥麻麻的刺激感接连不断地传到他的大脑里，按常理来说，后穴才应该是Omega的快感来源，但若要让德拉科说，如果你操的是一个像哈利一样的Omega，那么不管你是个Alpha还是Beta又或是和他一样是个Omega，快感来源是那根插在哈利体内的老二，最刺激的享受是看着他在你身下意乱情迷浪叫连连。

“在...想什么...嗯啊..啊...快点，别停下来...”哈利不满地用脚后跟踢踢德拉科的屁股，抵着按摩棒塞到德拉科屁股更深处，“我他妈刚刚都快高潮！你停下来害得我....啊！”

哈利的抱怨被德拉科粗鲁的动作打断，本就愤怒自己被当作人型按摩棒，再加之身下的Omega实在太过诱人，让他忍不住要掰开哈利的腿，把他的膝盖按在肩膀上，性器整根抽出再捅进去。

“行啊...那就不要停，我他妈再补你两个高潮够不够？嗯？”德拉科每说几个字就捅进去，说最后一个“嗯”时更是用力挺腰，一副要顶进哈利生殖腔的样子。

屁股里的震动棒旋转着要掉出来——德拉科流了太多水，根本夹不住——为了不让自己变得欲求不满，德拉科只好俯下身子，一边夹紧屁股一边操弄身下的Omega。

他的双手按着哈利的肩膀，将他的身子向下压，同时老二顶进去，在他的腔口磨蹭，听着耳边少年不断尖叫，感受着他的指甲在自己背上划出道道红痕，将他的快乐转化成德拉科的疼痛。

真他妈爽。德拉科调高了震动棒的频率，调到了最强一档，俯下身子咬着哈利的肩膀避免自己和他一样大声浪叫，不顾颜面地用呻吟表达体内汹涌的快感。他快速抽插了几十下，在哈利射出一片白浊之后也射到了身下Omega的体内。

“操...你他妈内...内射了？”哈利揪着德拉科的金发。

“你他妈给我套了？”德拉科扑上去咬住哈利的唇。

===========================  
“abo....双o....沙发，骑乘换正入....”

墙上的钟表显示着现在是早上八点三十七，钟表正对面是一张大床，上面躺着两个男人，一个金发，一个黑发。

黑发男人握着笔杆，在本子上快速记录着，他的记忆正在流失，得快点儿记下来。

“你又想到什么了？”金发男人起身，脑袋上还带着个眼罩，“咬下巴....abo...什么脑洞，我们又要为你的文章测试新体位了？”

“嗯...没有，我只是把我的梦记下来，但是我有些记不清楚了...”哈利搔着脑袋，“做梦就是麻烦，总是会忘记。”

“我看看。”德拉科拿过本子，把哈利潦草的笔记一个字一个字念出来，“abo，双o....我也是o吗？”

“嗯，我梦里是这样的，我是个Omega少爷，你是我买来的....玩具，但是你长得很Alpha，老二的尺寸也是很...符合实际的。”哈利的睡衣凌乱不堪，露出一大块肩膀，还有几个红色的吻痕在著名bl h文写手哈利·波特的脖子上。

这幅场景落在了他男朋友德拉科眼里，男人忍不住咽了口水，本子被他随便一扔，手按上了哈利的肩膀。

“关于体位，我们可以现在设计一下。”


End file.
